Relaciones Argentina-España/Argentina
Presidentes argentinos con mandatarios españoles Mauricio Macri= Mauricio Macri Juan Carlos I - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente electo de Argentina, Mauricio Macri, y el rey Juan Carlos (i). / Efe Felipe VI - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Felipe VI (Presidencia) Felipe González - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri saluda a Felipe González. Clarin José María Aznar - Mauricio Macri.jpg| José María Aznar y Mauricio Macri en el Campus FAES 2014 en Buenos Aires. / FAES Mariano Rajoy - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Mariano Rajoy están reunidos en el Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: AFP Mauricio Macri - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Los presidentes Mauricio Macri y Pedro Sánchez dialogaron sobre el Mercosur y la Unión Europea. Casa Rosada. Presidencia de la Nación |-| Cristina Fernández= Cristina Fernández de Kirchner Cristina Fernández - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda a Cristina Fernández en 2010 en Mar del Plata. EFE Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Cristina Fernández - Felipe González.jpg| Felipe González y la senadora argentina Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, en la Casa de América. ULY MARTÍN Cristina Fernández - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con Cristina Kirchner en una reunión privada el pasado 28 de junio / EFE Cristina Fernández - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, y la presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, sonríen tras finalizar una reunión bilateral en el Centro Internacional de Ferias y Convenciones en San Salvador (El Salvador), durante la XVIII Cumbre Iberoamericana de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno. EFE/Ángel Díaz Cristina Fernández - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Fernández coincidirán por vez primera en junio tras la crisis de YPF. Infolatam/Efe |-| Néstor Kirchner= Néstor Kirchner Juan Carlos I - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente argentino, Néstor Kirchner, conversa con el rey Juan Carlos ayer en Montevideo. EFE Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Felipe González - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| España, Madrid - El presidente Néstor Kirchner recibió al líder socialista Felipe González. 28 January 2004. Casa Rosada José María Aznar - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y José María Aznar, durante una comparecencia en La Moncloa el pasado julio. ULY MARTÍN José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, a la izquierda, y el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, en Buenos Aires. Mariano Rajoy - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, durante la entrevista que mantuvieron ayer. EFE |-| Eduardo Duhalde= Eduardo Duhalde Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En la Zarzuela: como viejos amigos, el rey Juan Carlos abraza a Eduardo Duhalde; hablaron de la importancia de fortalecer el Mercosur. Foto: EFE Eduardo Duhalde - Felipe VI.jpg| La familia Duhalde se entrevistó ayer con los reyes de España, con quienes compartieron un almuerzo en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: DyN Eduardo Duhalde - Felipe González.jpg| El embajador Puerta recibió a los expresidentes Eduardo Duhalde y Felipe González Márquez - Vía MisionesCuatro.com Eduardo Duhalde - José María Aznar.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se encontró en Madrid con el presidente del gobierno español, José María Aznar. Foto: AP |-| Fernando de la Rúa= Fernando de la Rúa Fernando de la Rúa - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Durante una visita en 1998 se reunió con De La Rua, quién entonces era Jefe de Gobierno de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Foto: Archivo Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| New president of Argentina, Fernando de la Rua (L), talks with Spanish Crown Prince Felipe during a reception for guests that attended his swearing-in ceremony in Buenos Aires December 10. De la Rua took over from Carlos Menem who was president for 10 years. RR/MMR Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine President Fernando de la Rua (R) speaks with former Spanish President Felipe Gonzalez during their meeting at the government house in Buenos Aires, Argentina, 25 September, 2000. Fernando de la Rúa - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Fernando de la Rúa, un encuentro que cambió el humor del presidente argentino. El apoyo categórico de Aznar ayudó a pasar el mal trago de los cambios en el gabinete. |-| Carlos Menem= Carlos Menem Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En 1995 recibe a Menem en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Archivo Carlos Menem - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI de España en Argentina con Carlos Menem - DiFilm (1991). archivodichiara Carlos Menem - Felipe González.jpg| El ex presidente del Gobierno español Felipe González conversa con el político argentino Carlos Menem y su esposa Cecilia Bolocco, en Argetina. PLANO MEDIO - ESCENA. El País. AFP Carlos Menem - José María Aznar.jpg| Menem, ayer por la tarde, al recibir a Aznar en la Quinta de Olivos. |-| Raúl Alfonsín= Raúl Alfonsín Juan Carlos I - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Raúl Alfonsín, saludando al Rey Juan Carlos. | Efe Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon (R) delivers on March 10, 1987 to President of Argentina Raul Alfonsin (L) a letter written by his father, Spanish King Juan Carlos, in Buenos Aires. Felipe González - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| El presidente argentino, Raúl Alfonsín (izda), conversando relajadamente con Felipe González en 1988. ABC Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-España